


April Fools' Doc

by Bajillian



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: April Fools' Day, Gen, I just wanted to write a silly little fic, i think it's cute, yet another fic that sparked from a dumb thought I had
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 04:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18308405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bajillian/pseuds/Bajillian
Summary: “Oh, c’mon, Doc, ya haven’t heard of a prank before?”





	April Fools' Doc

Being from a time period way, way before Earth’s current year meant not knowing about certain things, one of those things being holidays. Any time the stores started to look particularly festive, Sung would hop onto the internet and do some research. 21st century Earth was his home now, and he wanted to make sure that he participated in all the fun that he could - and of course, so he could drag the other boys into it.

But some holidays didn’t have obvious decorations. No announcements beforehand. No reminders to prepare. No warnings… except for the loud fart noise that erupted from Sung’s chair as he sat down at the kitchen table.

“Woah, Doc, maybe take it easy on the beans next time, yeah?” Meouch said with a chuckle as he began making his morning coffee. Phobos covered his mouth to giggle, and gave Sung a pat on his shoulder.

Sung’s cheeks turned pink. “Wh… What? No, that wasn’t me,” he said. He sat up a little to inspect his chair, and picked up the whoopee cushion that was below him. “I think this pillow’s broken.”

“THAT IS A WHOOPEE CUSHION,” Havve corrected. “IT IS NOT BROKEN. THE PURPOSE OF IT IS TO MAKE A NOISE THAT RESEMBLES FLATULENCE.”

Sung blinked. “I can make my own flatulence by myself, thank you very much,” he said. “Why was this on my chair?”

“IT IS WHAT THE HUMANS CALL… A PRANK.”

“A… prank?”

“Yeah, like a… trick. A practical joke,” Meouch said. He picked up his mug and walked over to the table. “Oh, c’mon, Doc, ya haven’t heard of a prank before?” 

“Well… I guess I have,” Sung said. “But why are you pranking me?”

Before Meouch answered, he took a sip of his coffee, and promptly spit it out. “AGH!” He looked over at the counter where he had made his coffee. “Who the fuck put the salt in the sugar container??”

“APRIL FOOL, BITCH.” 

Meouch grumbled and then reached for some paper towels to start cleaning up the mess. “Not cool, man.”

Sung was just looking more confused as he watched the interaction unfold. “Okay, can someone explain to me what’s going on?”

“Haven’t ya heard of April Fools’ Day?” Meouch asked, to which Sung shook his head. “It’s every April first, and the tradition’s to pull pranks on people.”

Sung furrowed his brows. “Well… I wanna participate in this holiday, too,” he said. “Who wants to be pranked?”

“Don’t ask for permission, just do it,” Meouch said with a chuckle. “It’s s’posed to be a harmless surprise. And ya gotta say ‘April Fools’ so the other person knows.”

“MAKE SURE TO ADD ‘BITCH’ TO THE END OF IT,” Havve interjected.

“Don’t do that. ‘April Fools’ is just fine.” Meouch threw out the paper towels and made a new coffee with sugar this time.

Sung nodded, and then thought about his next course of action before he spoke up again. “Hey, Commander?”

Meouch turned to face him. “Yeah, bud?”

Sung took a moment to compose himself and hold back his giggles. “I… I like your shirt,” he said, and very quickly added, “April fool!! I _love_ your shirt! Oh man, I got you so good. You should’ve seen the look on your face!”

Meouch raised an eyebrow. “That’s not--”

“APRIL FOOL, BITCH.”


End file.
